Please, Just Let Us Happen
by Mrs.ChuckBassForever
Summary: Chuck and Blair's semi-friendship is getting on her nerves, she wants more, and so does he, but they can they ever have it?
1. Being Watched from the Bar

Blair Waldorf sat in the window seat of her large bedroom overlooking Central Park. It was a brisk Saturday morning, only a two weeks before Christmas. Christmas_, oh shit what the hell am I gonna do for Christmas! _Blair grabbed her cell and looked at the lit screen, surprisingly there was a massage from Chuck, it was 9:45 on a Saturday morning, he still would've been sleeping usually. But low and behold there was a text message form him.

**B, You wanna Christmas shop with me later? **

**~C~**

Lately their relationship had grown too friend like for Blair's taste, she knew that they both still had very raw feelings for each other. But also knew there could never be a Bass-Waldorf relationship, that would ever work out nicely in the end. She wanted to get all of her frustration out. Dare she say or think it, she, Blair Waldorf, was single at Christmas time. The only guy on her mind was, the infamous, Chuck Bass. Every waking moment Chuck had been in her thoughts, she couldn't shake the sensations of him touching her in the most sensitive spots. _Damn, if he knew what he was doing to me. Wait he'd enjoy this, he would savor every last drop of my misery. _Blair finally decided that she would text Chuck back, and at least make an attempt to salvage part of this Saturday.

**C, I'll join you in your little shopping adventure, as long as there is something in it for me. **

**B**

Not even 30 seconds later and there was a reply back from Chuck on Blair's cell. The text read:

**B, Of course there is something in it for you, why else would've I'd asked you to join me? **

**But, I'll pick you up at 1:30 I have a business thing I must attend. **

**~C~**

_Why the hell does he have to make me wait so long! It's only 10:00 right now! Well it's not like I need him to entertain me, I'm perfectly able to preoccupy myself! _

Blair decided that while she was waiting for Chuck she would call Serena and try set up a lunch. Blair pressed speed dial on her phone to call Serena. 1.......2......3 rings and Serena finally picked up right before the call went to voice mail.

"Hello," said Serena very groggily.

"Rise and shine, S, you want to go for lunch?" asked Blair.

"Blair, it's only 10:00 and you want to go to lunch, haven't you ever heard for breakfast?"

"No, not now, later say around 11:30,"

"Fine, I'll meet for lunch, where do you want to go?"

"The St. Regis has a new restaurant, we'll go there,"

"Okay, for now I'm going back to bed,"

"Bye, S,"

"Bye, B,"

Blair took a taxi to the St. Regis and realized that Serena wasn't there yet, so she called her.

Serena's phone rang multiple times but, Blair, ended up getting the voice mail.

"This is Serena, I can't answer the phone, so leave a nice message I'll give you a ring later!" said Serena's happy voice mail message.

"S it's me, I'm at the Regis waiting for you, we had lunch plans, remember," said Blair with a hint of hurt in her voice, but this wouldn't be the first time her friend had stood her up to say the least. Blair shut her phone and walked towards the bar.

"I'll have a Dom Pérignon Mimosa," she told the bartender.

She looked across behind her to see if Serena had showed yet, but what caught her eye as she was scanning the front entrance of the St. Regis what unbelievable. It was Chuck Bass, with his Dad, Bart.

_Why in the world are they here, and they are never together, what the hell is going on?_

Blair continued to watch as Chuck and Bart as they were seated by the restaurant's hostess. While Blair was still watching the bartender gave her, her Mimosa and she stealthy took a small sip, not to draw any attention to herself. She soon got bored of watching Chuck talk to Bart, because a large table of corporate businessmen having lunch were seated and they now blocked her view. She finished the last of her mimosa and quickly checked the time her phone, it was close to noon. She'd been watching Chuck and Bart for over 15 minutes. Also, there still was no messages from Serena. Blair had had enough, and she wasn't going to wait around for Serena anymore, watching Chuck had only occupied her long enough to figure out that she wasn't coming. Blair started off for the main entrance, when Chuck was coming over to the bar and he practically bumped right into her.

"Sorry" they both muttered to one another, not registering who each other was, but after they had heard each other;s voices they instantly knew.

"Blair?! What are you doing here?" asked Chuck not so very nicely.

"Same to you, Bass!" said Blair with matching nastiness.

"I'm having lunch, and you are?"

"I was supposed to be having lunch, too. Until Serena stood me up, okay, is that a good enough explanation," spat Blair, she didn't know why she was so angry at Chuck, he hadn't even done anything yet.

"Oh, I see," said Chuck not really wanting to upset her anymore.

"Well, at least, are our plans still valid, or are you going to cancel, too?" asked Blair.

"Actually, I was just leaving, my limo was pulled up to the front, how about you meet me in the limo, while I close up a few loose ends, it will only take me just a minute," told Chuck with that funny little smirk he has, because he remembered the last time Blair had been in his limo.

"Fine, Chuck, nothing stupid, and remember this is about Christmas shopping," said Blair sensing what he was thinking about, because at the same time she was also, thinking about that time in the limo, too.

Blair walked out of the front of the St. Regis and saw Chuck's limo waiting. She walked up to it and the driver was already out waiting for her to enter. Blair assumed that Chuck had already told his driver a young woman would be getting in to the limo first and then waiting for him to join her. Blair had been looking through her red leather Hermes agenda. When Chuck slid into the limo.

"Why don't you look busy, I'm glad you took time out of your busy schedule to fit me in," joked Chuck.

"I bet you are, Bass, even though I wasted by morning waiting for a certain blond that tends to never show," huffed Blair.

"There, there, Blair, you have me,"

"Cut the sarcastic shit, I'm really not in the mood,"

"What are you in the mood for Blair?" asked Chuck huskily, and his eyes darkening with every word.

"Chuck, I don't---," said Blair whisperingly, but she was suddenly interrupted by Chuck's lips fiercely meeting hers.


	2. A Martini and A Scotch

She felt him kiss her everywhere she couldn't hide it anymore, today she just wanted to be with him.

"Chuck, oh my god," moaned Blair.

"I told you there was something in it for you," laughed Chuck into Blair's neck as he continued working on the hickey he was giving her.

"What! I didn't come with you just to have sex, I'm not that desperate," said Blair trying to shove Chuck off of her.

"Come on, Blair, I know you haven't had any in a very long time and namely from me,"

"Well, I thought we were going Christmas shopping," said Blair with pout on face trying to fight the urge to jump on Chuck right that second and finish what they were doing, but she also didn't want to come off as this had been the sole purpose of accepting his invitation earlier.

"We are, the first stop is Cartier,"

"Why, what are you getting there?" interrogated Blair.

"Must you get into my personal business," said Chuck almost laughing, knowing that Blair thought that going to the jewelry store was intended for her.

"Fine, lets go get a stupid, ugly, piece of jewelry for one of your filthy whores,"

"Wait, I believe the whore you're referring to prefers Tiffany jewelry over Cartier,"

"Chuck, what are you playing at?" asked Blair.

"Nothing, Blair, I like to pull your leg," said Chuck leaning in for another kiss.

Blair kissed him back but at the same time she was trying to talk.

"Chuck," whispered Blair enchantingly. `

"What is that you say Waldorf, you want to go back to my suite, instead of going shopping, it's like you read my mind." said Chuck while he was kissing her right under chin.

Then Chuck sent secret orders to the limo driver saying that they would be skipping the day of shopping and just head to his suite at the Palace. He kept kissing Blair until she realized that they had pulled up to the Palace Hotel.

"Chuck what are we doing, I really don't think we should be doing this right now, he turned an innocent day of shopping into this big tension filled dilemma," whined Blair realizing Chuck's full intent.

"Blair, give it up, you know you want this as bad as I do," explained Chuck.

"Chuck, 3 words 8 letters,"said Blair longingly.

" Blair this isn't fair, I've asked you to say it before and you haven't,"

"Chuck, I know," Blair said quietly she had no idea where she was going with this, she knew that he loved her, but neither of them would admit it. They couldn't bear the thought. She wanted him so bad. But, Blair couldn't determine if it was lust or love. She truly believed that she loved Chuck Bass, but the moment she would try to bring herself to say it out loud was just too much for her.

"I say we seize the moment, and throw all emotions out the window,"

"Chuck," said Blair disappointingly while Chuck turned to mini bar in to limo.

"Mimosa?" asked Chuck.

"You knew the entire time that I was watching you!"

"Yes, and that is hard to believe because?"

"You had this planned from when you saw me in the bar, right when you walked in!"

"Yes, but I don't see why it matters to you so much,"

"You left me there, wishing I could have been having lunch with you, I was at the stupid fucking bar alone, while you had lunch with, Bart, why didn't tell me to come with you when you saw me there alone!"yelled Blair.

"Blair, I thought were at the bar after a night with some guy, or that you were waiting for someone, which you were, you were waiting for Serena," explained Chuck.

"After those 15 minutes you figured out that I had been stood up and you 'accidentally' bumped into me, so I would agree for you to whisk me away to your suite so you could fuck me all afternoon, was that the plan, Chuck?!" continued Blair.

"Blair, no I cut my lunch meeting with Bart short, so I could save you from being at that bar alone, with all the sleazy corporate guys visually groping you, that's why I came towards the bar, I had no intension of bumping into you, if that has somehow offended you,"

"Oh, sorry I jumped to conclusions,but, I kind of sort of did like the way you bumped into me,"

"Blair, you have no idea how much more I enjoy this limo when you are in it," whispered Chuck in Blair's ear.

"Chuck, if you don't mind, I kind of want to take you up on that offer of going to suite for the afternoon,"

"Of course, you want to take me up on my offer, I'm Chuck Bass,"

"Yes, and I'm Blair Waldorf,"

They walked in side of the Palace and kissed each other before the elevator doors closed, but little did they know someone snapped a photo of them kissing and sent the photo directly to Gossip Girl.

In the hallway leading to Chuck's suite, he began ravishing her, kissing her all down her neck. Then each one heard their cells go off with a new message ring tone. They looked at each other,but neither of them cared enough to stop and check the message. Chuck opened the door to the suite and poured her a martini and himself a glass of scotch.

"Blair," said Chuck as he handed her Martini.

"Thanks," she took a big sip letting the Gin burn her throat as it went down.

Chuck nursed his scotch and sat next to Blair on the king size bed. It was a sort of odd feeling it was a Saturday and it was noon, it felt odd to be in the suite during the day, and drinking so early. Blair set down her martini on the closest bedside table and crawled on the bed towards Chuck and unexpectedly reached for his scotch and took a drink and set down the empty glass next to her martini. Chuck just looked at her saying nothing as she grabbed the drink. Blair stood up off the bed and walked around until she was directly in front of him. She turned around and pulled down the back zipper of her dress. She shimmied out of the dress until it pooled around her ankles. After the dress, she slowly removed her emerald green tights and red Jimmy Choo pumps. She stood in front of him in her La Perla bra and thong. Chuck stood up and shed his sport coat and his red and white striped button down shirt. Next were his shoes and socks, and then his belt and trousers. He was left in his navy boxers and her picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her over to the bed. He removed the last of her underwear and the last of his, but he knew he was in for a long afternoon and shopping was defiantly off the agenda.

Blair cell rang for the fourth time that afternoon. She got out of bed where a sleeping Chuck lay next to her. She didn't bother to put anything on and walked naked to her purse to fetch her cell. 2 new text messages:

**1st Message:** **Spotted: C and B getting cozy in the elevator at the Palace. Well good for Chuck bringing his number one girl to the secret lair. But, shouldn't Blair know to stay away from that all too familiar road. Guess not, where there's a Waldorf making a mistake, there's bound to a Bass. **

**2****nd**** Message: B I'm soooo sorry got held up and couldn't make it too lunch, but I see, that you went ahead and made plans with Chuck, I hope you had fun, but, call me later if you need me. S **

_Great everyone believes what they see on Gossip Girl, even Serena. I had enough of her 'I'm sooo sorry' texts. I would even say that Chuck is around more than my own best friend. At least he take the initiative to be with me. _

"Blair?" said Chuck groggily.

"Over here," replied Blair over by the foot of the bed.

Chuck semi sat up on his elbows looking at her and asked,

"Wanna shower and go to dinner?" he said with a smirk.

"Why not, someone needs to help me with mess, I believe a certain someone I know caused," smiled Blair pointing her disheveled brunette curls.

"I'd be honored to help you out," said Chuck as he led her to the bathroom.


	3. Taxis and Limos

Chuck and Blair were walking out of La Bernardin**(AN: a seafood restaurant in Manhattan)** to the limo. They were silent until they were comfortably inside of the dark limo. Blair looked out of her window and saw a couple across the street walking hand in hand and kissing. _Why can't I have that? Every relationship that I think that will work out never does, but, maybe it's not meant to be. _

Chuck suddenly spoke, "Well, Waldorf, time to take you home I have important business to do at Victrola,"

"What important business, you hardly own any shares in it any more, so the only thing that you are going to be doing is watching the whores up on stage while you get drunk,"

"Yes, you're right, I will defiantly be getting drunk, but might I mention that you yourself were once a whore on stage with the rest of them,"

"That time doesn't count I was drunk and you dared me to go up there,"

"Blair, I really want to get to Victrola before the night ends, I'm meeting someone," complained Chuck.

"Chuck, you disgust me," sneered Blair.

"Okay, I think I knew that much, so I still don't understand at what you're getting at,"

"Bye Chuck, have a nice night at Victrola with all your dirty whores," told Blair as she opened the door on her side the limo.

"Blair, wait let the limo and I take you, I don't want you getting in a filthy taxi,"

"Chuck, I can take care of myself, I don't need you," said Blair slammed the door in Chuck's face.

Blair walked away and hailed a taxi and told the driver to go her Park Ave. apartment first, but boy did Blair have an excellent plan for later that night. Blair went home and changed into a small slinky Nicole Miller mini dress, after getting ready she called Serena.  
"Serena, I need some useless guy to take to a club tonight, can you find me one?"  
"B, what's going on, are you okay?"  
"S, please can you tell some unimportant St. Jude's guy to meet me at Victrola?"  
"Is this about Chuck?"  
"What, no why would it? I just want to go dancing with a guy tonight you know just let loose,"  
"Ok, B, whatever you say, I 'll try, and he'll hopefully be there around 12:30 is that ok?"  
"Perfect, just to let you know I'm not mad about lunch this morning,"  
"B, I'm sorry, you should be mad though, I always overbook and I should have called and said something,"  
"It's ok, just pull through a guy, please, S"  
"I'll text you with a pic when I find the guy,"  
"ok bye S,"  
"Bye, B,"  
Blair had her deadly plot all planned out, she was going to dance in front of Chuck, and while he sat there getting lap dances from God knows who, while he was wishing that it was Blair giving him a lap dance. While primping her luscious chestnut curls in the bathroom, her phone went off signally that she got a text message. She padded over desk to read the new message:

**From: Nate Archibald  
To: Blair Waldorf  
Blair something really bad has happened, go to Victrola, Chuck needs you.**

What was going on was all Blair thought she knew she was ready, so reluctantly she went down the apartment's elevator and hailed a cab to Victrola. It was almost 12:00 when Blair arrived at Victrola.

The bouncer let her in right away recognizing her face. Blair first stopped for a gin and tonic at the bar and proceeded to wind her way through the dance floor to reach the back office. Blair reached for the handle assuming that it would be locked, but when she started to turn it she found out that the door was unlocked. Right when she walked in she saw Chuck lying on the white leather couch not really moving. Blair set her drink down on his desk and when over to him.

"Chuck, are you awake?" said Blair loudly.

"......" Chuck said nothing

Then Blair looked over to the side table next to the couch, she saw a Valium bottle next to a liter of Scotch that was half empty.

_Oh god._ Was all that went through Blair's mind. Quickly grabbing her cell phone of her sliver clutch she pressed speed dial for Serena. 1....2....3...rings and the call went to her voice mail_. Dammit! _ Thought Blair, she was at the point of hysteria. Chuck was unconscious and probably slipping into a coma. The next number she frantically called was Nate. 1...2 rings and he picked up,

"Blair? Are you at Victrola?"

"Yes, Nate he's not talking, he's unconscious!"

"Calm gown Blair have his chauffeur carry him to the limo out back, and don't take your eyes off him, I'll meet you in the limo so I can ride with you to the hospital,"

"okay." said Blair shakily.

Blair sit on her usual side of the limo and now with Chuck's head resting in her lap while she stroked his hair. She then heard Nate outside murmuring on the phone, she guessed that he was arranging something so that Chuck could be brought into the hospital with privacy.

Then the limo door opened and she saw Nate look at her then look at Chuck, then look at her again, and at that moment Blair and Nate realized exactly who Blair loved, it had always been Chuck. But, neither of them brought it up or said anything, it wasn't the right time, they had to make sure Chuck was okay.

"Blair, how is he?" asked Nate as he sat down on the side seat while the limo began to creep out of the back ally way onto Manhattan's busy streets.

"He is breathing, a little though, I can hardly hear it," spoke Blair softly looking down, wishing Serena were here comforting her rather Nate just sort of "being" there. But, one thing was for certain she couldn't handle going to the hospital alone, she couldn't of done it.

The ride to the hospital was quiet out of respect for Chuck who still lay motionless laying in Blair lap. In the rear entrance to the Mount Sinai hospital in Manhattan, was where a stretcher came out and Chuck was placed on it.

One of the EMTs began to ask Blair,

"If you're the girlfriend we will need you to come with,us and only one person it allowed until he as been officially submitted,"

Blair looked over to Nate, with a terrified expression on her face, but all he did was nod in the direction of the hospital doors, motioning for her to go with Chuck. Once Blair nodded towards the EMT, he let her grab part of Chuck's stretcher to begin walking towards the ER.

Blair looked behind her and Nate was gone. She was officially alone with Chuck. She was taking care of him more than he would ever take care of her. But , Blair knew then she would do anything for the man that was Chuck Bass. Even if it meant that she would have to travel to the ends the Earth and back.


	4. Central Park and London

Disclaimer: I don't own part of GG. ~~

Blair couldn't remember how long she had been sitting in small reclining vinyl chair that was next to Chuck's hospital bed. She could vaguely recall that Nate had been by once checking in and also Lily had come in a looked at Chuck, then frowned and walked away. She was the only one who had been there since the moment he arrived and she would be there until the moment that he was able to leave.

Blair was curled up in a blanket on the chair trying to get an ounce of sleep when she heard a small noise coming from the area of Chuck's bed. Since he had been admitted to the hospital he hadn't been able to say anything. Blair sat up straight in the chair and stared over at Chuck. He began to flutter his eyes open. Walking over to Chuck's bed Blair started talking to him.

"Chuck, are you awake?" asked Blair.

"Blair," croaked out Chuck.

"I'm here, do you need anything?"

Chuck didn't answer Blair's second question, and figuring that the nurses and doctor would want to know that Chuck had waken up, she left the room and headed towards the nurses station. Blair summoned to nurse to Chuck's room, but instead of going into the room when the nurse did Blair decided that it would be better if she waited out of the room.

"Ms. Waldorf, I'm done, you may go into the room if you would like,"

"How is he?" asked Blair.

"He is awake and becoming more alert,"

"Thank you," said Blair to the nurse.

Walking softly back into Chuck's room, Blair noticed that he had is eyes shut. _Maybe he went back to sleep,_ thought Blair. She sat back down in the chair next to his bed, just staring out the window that overlooked Central park. She couldn't see the people, but she knew that there probably was a couple frolicking around in the snow and then they would go ice skating. _Why can't I have that, don't I deserve it, even for a short time, _Blair would think to her self.

"Blair, why are you here?" asked Chuck suddenly.

Blair turned away from the window and looked at Chuck somewhat puzzled, still thinking that he was asleep.

"Oh, Chuck, I thought that you were asleep," responded Blair.

"Clearly, I'm not, that crazy nurse needs to give me more of whatever stuff their giving me, I have a pounding headache, and you look like shit,"

"Thanks Chuck, I forgot to brush my this morning, but I'll go get a nurse right now," said Blair not knowing why she felt so out of place, she knew she wasn't acting like her normal self.

_Why is Blair acting to strange. She looks like she hasn't eaten or bathed in days, What the hell is going on. I've been in the hospital for one night. _Chuck looked over to the calender that was hanging on the wall beside his bed and it read the 18th of December. _I've in the hospital for two days. What is going on? _

The nurse came in and added more medicine to his IV and Blair was sitting in the Chair again looking out at Central Park. The room fell silent after the nurse had left.

"Blair what's going on?" asked Chuck harshly.

"What?" said Blair coming out of her day dream.

"Blair, what the hell is wrong with you?" said Chuck a little more loudly this time.

"Oh, I found you passed out in your office on Tuesday night, so you were brought here," told Blair dryly, just explaining the simple facts.

"No, tell me what been going on?"

"Chuck you really should go back to bed, you're exhausted," replied Blair softly

"Have you looked in the mirror I believe you're the one who is exhausted,"

_I should be I haven't left since I brought you her. _Thought Blair to herself.

"Chuck, if you want to me to go I'll go, I'll stay if you want to stay," sighed Blair.

"No all I want is for you to explain to me what your deal is and what's been going on,"

"Fine, Chuck here goes. You remember after dinner on Tuesday, you went to Victrola and I went home, I was getting ready for a date when a got a text from Nate saying go to Victrola Chuck needs you, he didn't say why, I just went, that's when I went in your office and found you passed out on the couch, you had a Valium bottle open and half a scotch bottle open, I called Nate said the you mixed the pills and alcohol and he came and the limo drove us to the hospital, when you were about to go into the ER they told me that only one person could go with you and I went with you all alone, Nate had left before we even got through the ER doors. I've been at the hospital since you got here, so sorry if I look a little bad," explained Blair with the last bit of energy that she had left.

"You didn't have to do any of that you know,"

"What, you think that I would let you die, from an overdose! Where you trying to kill yourself Chuck! Really tell me!"

"No! I don't know how anything happened that night it just did, and besides you said you were getting ready for a date, why did you even come to Victrola, instead of going on your date?!"

"You want to know the truth Chuck, I was going to bring my date to Victrola, and planning on just going there to make you jealous, okay are you satisfied!" after Blair said that she couldn't handle it any more she grabbed her coat she walked out of the room.

Walking towards the elevator she began to cry silently.

She took a taxi to the apartment. Realizing that no one was to be found, not even Dorota. She went up to to her room grabbed her Louis Viuttion trolley and started packing. In a half an hour flat she had her bag packed and headed to LaGuardia airport. She needed to get out before she did something stupid.

While she was boarding the planer she got a very important text.

**To: Blair Waldorf **

**From: Chuck Bass**

**I don't why u r leaving but let me come with u wherever u r going. **

Blair didn't know what to say, _Why would Chuck want to come with me, he kept on telling me that I shouldn't have stayed there at the hospital with him. I can't take him anymore he can't keep playing these games with me. _

**To: Chuck Bass**

**From: Blair Waldorf **

**I really do not think u coming with me is a good idea, I'm sorry Chuck. **

It broke Blair's heart that she had to basically tell Chuck that she wanted him out of her life over a text message. But, there was no other way to do it. She loved Chuck, that much she knew, but if he consistently kept pushing her away one day, and wanting her close another day, there would be no way that a relationship like that could ever happen between them, it would just be too much.

Blair was seated in her first class seat and she was headed not to Paris, to visit Roland, but she was headed to visit London. It had been a long time since she had visited London. But, all she wanted was to be alone while she walked the streets of London. Blair knew she definitely not herself. The old Blair would never imagine the idea of going somewhere by herself. She hated the thought of being alone. But, no this time, this time was different, she absolutely needed to be all alone. She needed time to clear her head.

Blair's flight landed at Heathrow airport late that night of course due to the time difference Blair was beat. She stepped out the main doors of the airport and it was raining. _Just great, this tops off my day. _Blair flagged down a black taxi and told him that she was headed to the London Four Seasons. While riding in the taxi Blair's cell went off, it was a new text message.

**To: Blair Waldorf**

**From: Serena Van der Woodsen **

**B, where are you, Chuck is saying that he doesn't know where u r I thought you were with him all day, where r u? **

Not wanting to text Serena back, Blair decided to text Chuck to make sure that he was discharged from the hospital alright.

**To:Chuck Bass**

**From: Blair Waldorf **

**Chuck, r u out of the hospital? Also, what did u say to Serena? **

**To:B**

**From: C **

**Why look isn't it Ms. It's not a Good Idea, yeah I'm out, and a didn't say anything to Serena she just asked where the hell u were and I told her the truth I have no fucking clue where you are, like I care where u are. **

It had been a week and Blair was still in London dreading going to the UES, she still didn't want to go back and even look at Chuck. Every chance he got he hut her. Like clockwork he did something that was incredibly unforgivable, just the way he would talk to her. But, every time being stupid and foolish Blair would run back to and hope that he would change his ways. Now her hope was wearing thin. She had reached her breaking point.

Blair was walking to the elevator across the lobby looking down at a fashion magazine that she had picked up from the newsstand that was next her now favorite coffee shop. Briefly she looked up to make sure she wasn't going to walk into anyone. Directly ahead of her was the check in counter and the last person on earth that she expected to see was Chuck. Yet, there he was in his dark colored business suit checking in. She buried her nose into the magazine and walked at a faster pace to reach the elevator in which the doors were just closing. By the time that Blair was able to het to the elevator door the doors had shut, she ferociously pressed the up button. Quickly glancing back over to the check in counter she didn't see Chuck there anymore, so she took another glance to her right and there he was heading straight for the elevator. _Oh shit! The stairs! _Blair turned on her heel and tried opening the door to the stairs that were directly to her left but the door was locked. Chuck was getting closer and finally the elevator doors opened and through the mass of people coming out of the elevator Blair shimmied through and began pressing the door close button. Somehow Chuck got into the elevator just as the doors were closing. Blair immediately opened her magazine and began reading it. Chuck was going to press the floor 26 button, but the button had already had been lit. They were on the same floor, Chuck knew that floor 26 only had 3 suites on it, the most expensive rooms in the hotel. _Who is in this elevator? _Chuck looked at Blair and he really couldn't see her face but he really didn't need to, he knew that body better his own.

"Blair?" croaked Chuck.

Blair didn't respond she pretended to be really interested in her magazine. But, Chuck knew what she was doing. He grabbed the top of the magazine a yanked it out of her hands. He studied her face, she seemed tired, pale, she wasn't the normal Blair that lived on the Upper East Side of the New York, this Blair defiantly wasn't a Queen Bee. He kept staring at her. They were silent until the ding of the elevators were opening on the 26th floor. Blair stepped out of the elevator first wanting to get out of that situation. Chuck followed her.

"Why are you in London?" asked Chuck.

Blair didn't answer his question, she hadn't spoken one word to him since text message to him earlier.

"Why don't you answer me god dammit!" shouted Chuck towards Blair, whose back was turned to him because she was facing her suite's door. But, slowly she turned around tears streaming down her face.

"I left because I can't stand be with you and I can't stand to be without you, I can't handle this anymore, I'm done. I am literally physically drained," said Blair breathing heavily through her sobs.

Chuck just stood there looking at what he'd done to her, he had chewed her up and spit her back out. Looking back towards Blair she started to say something again.

"Chuck, there's one thing I want you to know. Chuck Bass, I love you,"

With that said Blair opened her suite door and shut it, leaving Chuck still in the hallway trying to process what Blair had said. Once inside her suite she immediately started packing to go home to the UES.

**Spotted: C in London and B in London? Coincidence I think not. Whatever game C and B playing now, someone should let them know that GG wants to play. **

**~XO Gossip Girl~**

Thank you for Reading! R&R, Please It is much appreciated.


	5. Questions and Answers in Blue

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. Things just came up. So I hope you enjoy, whether you're reading this for a first time, or you are returning to the story after my long hiatus. Please read and review ~Mrs. ChuckBassForever~**

***Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gossip Girl ***

Please Just Let Us Happen 

**Chapter Five**

Chuck could hear that Blair was quietly swearing while rummaging through all of her things. He knew that she was going to pack up and leave. Was this how it was going to be from now on? That every time Chuck or Blair went near each other they were going to go off running in the other direction. He wasn't about to blame her for acting that way, Chuck knew that he was king of being hot and cold.

Chuck stepped closer to the door of Blair's suite, he was still listening to what was going on inside. He couldn't hear anything anymore, but now he really wanted to talk to her and explain himself.

"Blair can I come in?" asked Chuck after he knocked on the suite door.

Blair whipped her head around to face the door, realizing that Chuck had knocked on the door, Blair quickly walked over the door and looked out the peep hole. She gave in, she couldn't just leave him standing there, she knew from on she would always give in to him. Blair Waldorf was completely in love with Chuck Bass. There wasn't another guy that could ever take the place of Chuck, no one would ever come close to what Chuck was to her.

Slowly she opened the suite door to let Chuck in. He stepped inside and looked at Blair's face her eyes were red and puffy and she was still sniffling. She had been crying. Chuck took his hand and cupped her cheek and brushed away a tear with his thumb. It was killing him that every time that she cried, it was over him and his actions. He shut the suite door, he still stood before her. He was the first one to say anything.

"Blair, why are you in London, alone? I texted you and you said you didn't want me to come with you, I took that as you were going somewhere to be with another guy," said Chuck, still not believing that she would go by herself somewhere.

Still half crying Blair explained. "Chuck, you're the only guy, there hasn't been another guy, I don't want anybody else, everyday, every moment all I think about is you and how we could make this work, every time I try to fix things it just blows up in my face. Chuck, I stayed with you in the hospital, because I thought that if I left even to go take a shower, that when I came back you would be gone, I can't lose you," said Blair.

Blair hands were now being held by Chuck. He looked at her and saw really what she was, this woman, had given herself to him fully and every time she tried to get close he pushed. He pushed everyone away, that's all he knew how to do.

He stepped forward and placed his hand on the small in her back and pulled her close to him and leaned forward and put his chin on her shoulder and whispered,

"I'm so sorry, that's it taken me this long to realize that I've always had everything I wanted right in front of me, Blair you are the love of my life, I love you"

She could barely register what he had said.

He had finally said it, Chuck Bass admitted that he loved Blair Waldorf.

Chuck as enveloped Blair in a intimate embrace and kissed her on the neck. That night Chuck and Blair spent the night thinking that they were going to start fresh, a clean slate. They both knew that they weren't the greatest at long term relationships, especially, Chuck. They were going to start building their trust for one another, they knew its was going to a slow process.

The night morning Blair woke up quite early it was 6:30. She turned over to see Chuck sleeping, not wanting to wake him, slowly she tried to get out of bed. He began to stir and slightly wake up, and he turned to see Blair trying to leave.

"Where are you going asked Chuck groggily.

But, Blair didn't answer his question she was ready to argue a question had been in her head all night wondering if this toxic relationship could really work.

"Chuck how long is this going to go on?"

"What?" said Chuck very groggily.

"You can't keep on doing this to me, saying that you are going to be there and then any time you hit a rough patch you're going to push me away. I can't forget the first time that I told you that I loved you and you just walked away, like you wanted to be out of my life so badly,"

Chuck knew that these questions had been bothering her all night and now was when she was going to ask them, now was better then later to answer them.

"Blair I wasn't me then, I had myself convinced that I was the reason for Bart's death, I wasn't in the right state of mind,"

"All I want from you is a promise that, that sort of stuff won't ever happen again,"

"I do have a promise for you,"

"What you're talking about?"

Chuck got out of bed and grabbed his boxers that her on the floor and slid them. Walking coat he fished out a red velvet box from the inside coat pocket.

"What is that Chuck?" asked Blair shakily

We walker over to her and opened the box and it was a Harry Winston engagement ring. Blair just looked at him with tears in her eyes and saw Chuck go down on one knee. All Blair had to do us nod and he slipped the ring on her finger.

As Chuck stood up and was about to her he said, "I'll wait forever to marry you, if I have to," and then her kissed her.

Later in the afternoon Chuck had to go to a business meeting, he was in London for business after all. Blair was in the bathroom looking down at her phone's calendar. She knew she had been in London for about two weeks, and that she should've gotten her period last week. She was late. _Oh my god this isn't happening! I need to find out! I'm just stressed out, I've skipped one before this is no big deal, right? Oh god what the hell am I going to do! _By now Bair was sobbing uncontrollably, just looking down at her phone.

Chuck got into a black cab and told the driver to take him to the Four Seasons. Chuck had a surprise in mind for Blair, he wanted to take her out for dinner and go on the London Eye, even though that's what all the tourists did, he felt that something kind of corny would make a perfect night.

Climbing out of the cab Chuck handed the cab driver a large bill and told the driver to keep the change.

Chuck slid his key card into the door slot and the door unlocked, that's when Chuck heard the sobbing. He knew it was Blair. The sound was coming from the bathroom. _Why would she be crying in the bathroom?_ He asked himself. He opened the bathroom to see Blair sitting on the white marble floor with her knees pulled up o her chest while leaning against the vanity

"Blair what is going on?" asked chuck and he started to bend down so he could sit next to her.

Blair didn't respond to his question, she just kept her face down on top of her knees. He had no idea what would be causing this. He looked around the bathroom for any clue, he found it. The clear blue pregnancy test box stood out against the white marble of the fancy bathroom. He took one look at the box, and felt like his stomach had dropped to the floor. He knelt down to her level and sat on the floor next to her, and pulled her sob ridden body into his lap.

"Blair, we can get through this together, okay, we will okay no matter what that test says," "We are—so—young," said Blair in between her sobs and sniffling.

"I know,"

"We can barely get through our own problems, Chuck, and we think it's okay to introduce a child into all of thisand we are engaged this is going so fast,"

"Blair, I want to be there for you, and I think I'm ready to say that I could be a dad and a husband, only if you want to do this with me,"

That was when Blair saw it, Chuck was willing to do anything for Blair, even take on this huge obstacle and become a family.

"What about Yale?" asked Blair

"I can move up there, until you finish, sure I'll have to take trips to New York, but, I want to be there for the _both_ of you,"

Blair didn't know what to say, he was sounding more ready than she was, since when was Chuck prepared to do anything.

"Blair, I am going to call a driver so we can go to a doctor to confrim all this, okay?"

"Okay, let me change first,"

**Next Chapter: Going to the Doctor and Going back to UES!! YAY! **

**Thank you for reading! ~Mrs. ChuckBassForever~**


End file.
